Un Ange, un Démon et un Humain
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: /!\ SPOILER 9.23! La suite de l'épisode final selon moi... Mais qui ne doit jamais arriver!


**Un Ange, un Démon et un Humain.**

**Spoiler 9.23 !**

_Voilà un petit OS à la fois drôle et sérieux. Suite au dernier épisode de Supernatural, j'ai imaginé une histoire au sujet de notre nouvelle Team Free Will._

_J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice. _

_Disclaimer__ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__ part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

Une semaine venait de se passer depuis la « mort » de Dean. Lorsque Sam était rentré dans la chambre de son frère, Crowley s'éclipsait une nouvelle fois en laissant l'aîné renaître avec ses yeux noirs. Le cadet avait paniqué. Il avait alors appelé la seule personne en qui il avait confiance : Castiel. Comprenant que l'aîné venait de se changer en démon, l'ange et l'humain décidèrent de chercher un moyen pour le ramener à son état normal. Pour l'heure, le « Dean démon » se promenait dans le bunker comme si tout était normal. Mais les soucis n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Parce que leur QG regorgeait de pièges à démon.

**…**

Castiel et Sam cherchaient sans relâche un moyen de sauver l'aîné. Encore. Dean les observait, ils avaient le nez plongé dans les bouquins.

- Hey, vous pouvez arrêter de vous bousiller les yeux sur ces vieux grimoires. Je vais bien !

Encore une fois, face à l'indifférence de son frère, Sam s'énerva.

- Dean ! Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es un démon maintenant ! Tu crois qu'on va te laisser comme ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis encore en vie après tout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange, tout aussi énervé que le cadet.

- Dean, ton frère a raison. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- Oh la ferme Cass. On a tué Abaddon, on a foutu Métatron en prison, c'est bon, on a gagné !

Son ami se leva pour toiser le frère. Sa colère fit rire Dean qui le provoqua.

- Quoi Cass ? Tu veux me péter la gueule ? Vas-y.

- Dean… gronda Sam. Arrête s'il te plaît. Aide-nous plutôt à trouver un moyen de te rendre humain.

- Nope. Je m'en fous. Je vais plutôt chercher un moyen de tuer Crowley avec la première lame.

Castiel allait se jeter sur lui, mais Sam le retint à temps. Dean s'éclipsa de la même manière que les autres créatures de son rang.

**…**

Le soir même, Castiel revint du Paradis. Maintenant il devait gérer la maison céleste. Les autres Anges le voulaient comme leader, malgré les négations de Castiel. Mais une voix le tira de ses responsabilités.

- CASS !

L'ange atterrit au bunker, devant un Dean plus en colère que jamais.

- Sors-moi de là, ordonna le frère.

Castiel baissa les yeux, pour découvrir un piège à démon qui encerclait le chasseur.

- Cass, brise ce foutu truc. Il y en a partout dans le bunker, je n'arrive pas à éviter ce bordel.

La situation fit sourire Castiel et énerva encore plus son ami.

- C'est de ça dont on essaye de te parler Sam et moi. Tu ne peux pas rester un démon. Comment tu feras ? Il y a des pièges partout ici. Du sel, de l'eau bénite. Même le coffre de ta voiture est protégé. C'est quoi ton plan ?

La mine renfrognée, Dean toisa son ami.

- Tu te venges, c'est ça ? Parce que moi aussi je t'ai déjà foutu dans un piège à ange ? Cass, sors-moi de là ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi, Dean ? Je suis un ange maintenant.

Le chasseur esquissa un sourire sadique.

- Ah ouais ? Pour combien de temps ? Je n'ai pas oublié que la Grâce que tu as volée est en train de te tuer. Alors, au lieu de chercher une façon de sauver mes fesses, occupes-toi des tiennes. Tu vas crever, c'est ce que tu veux ? Encore ?

Castiel essayait de contenir sa colère.

- Dean, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fais pour toi. Lorsque Métatron m'a dit que tu étais mort, j'ai…

- T'as quoi ?

Mais l'ange ne voulait pas parler de son ressenti. Pour couper court à cette conversation insensée, il brisa le piège. Dean en sortit en le narguant. Castiel en profita pour s'éclipser.

- C'est ça, barres-toi, Cass ! Tu sais faire que ça : fuir !

**…**

Sam était au téléphone, lorsque son frère entra dans la même pièce que lui, pour prendre un verre de Whisky. Le cadet raccrocha en analysant Dean.

- C'était qui ?

- Crowley. J'essaye de savoir comment inverser ta condition.

L'aîné avala cul sec, une gorgée d'alcool.

- Arrête de te tuer à la tâche. Tu ne vois pas que je n'en ai rien à faire ? Je suis bien comme ça. J'ai assez de pouvoir pour tuer les créatures qu'on chasse habituellement. Sans parler de la marque et de la première lame qui plantera le roi de l'Enfer.

- Dean ! Tu t'entends parler ? Tu ne vois pas que tu changes ? Tu deviens arrogant. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

Castiel débarqua dans le bunker, ce qui mit fin au conflit.

- Tiens, le retour de l'enfant prodige, grogna Dean.

Castiel ne voulait pas tenir compte de cette remarque cinglante.

- Je sais comment sauver Dean.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, en signe de désespoir.

- Vous êtes bornés tous les deux. Je préfère manger un hamburger que d'entendre vos débilités.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que l'ange scruta le cadet.

- Sam, tu sais, le sors pour guérir un démon, je peux l'utiliser sur ton frère. Ça le sauvera.

- Quoi ? Mais Cass, c'est difficile à faire ! Il faut d'abord te confesser et…

- Je suis un ange, je n'ai pas besoin de me confesser.

- Certes, mais ton sang n'est pas humain…

- Si, je suis dans un vaisseau humain à la base. Je peux le faire. Il suffit juste d'attacher Dean dans un piège à démon, le temps de lui faire les piqûres.

- Cass, ce sort va te…

Un cri venant de la cuisine le fit taire. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers Dean qui était en train de cracher son hamburger.

- Merde, y'a du sel là dedans !

Cette remarque fit rire son frère.

- Tu vois Dean, tu ne peux pas rester un démon.

Mais le chasseur ne l'écouta pas, il se dirigea vers le robinet pour se désaltérer et enlever cette sensation de brûlure sur la langue. Sauf qu'au moment où sa bouche toucha l'eau un jet de fumée s'en échappa.

- Merde ! Jura une nouvelle fois l'aîné.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Sam le nargua.

- L'eau du bunker est bénite, Dean. Alors arrête tes conneries et laisse-nous t'aider !

Alors que le Winchester allait répliquer, Castiel se matérialisa devant lui, plaquant deux doigts sur son front et Dean tomba au sol. Il se tourna vers un Sam, complètement choqué.

- On ne va pas lui demander son avis.

**…**

Dean se réveilla, enchaîné à une chaise au milieu d'un piège à démon. Il cligna des yeux et découvrit Castiel, en train d'extraire son sang dans une seringue tandis que Sam l'aidait dans son futur sort. L'aîné se mit à rire.

- Sérieusement ? Vous voulez me guérir avec ce foutu truc ?

Pour seule réponse, Castiel avança vers lui pour lui planter l'aiguille dans le cou.

- _Freakin' Angel !_

- Tu devras recommencer dans une heure, expliqua le cadet.

**…**

Cinq heures et cinq seringues plus tard, Castiel commençait à s'affaiblir. Sam l'aida le plus possible alors que Dean se montré de plus en plus arrogant.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait ça, Cass ? Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai, si Sam le faisait il en mourait. Mais toi, tu t'en fous de crever, pas vrai ? Cette guérison va te tuer, mais tu veux toujours te sacrifier pour nous. Pourquoi ?

L'ange se sentait faible, Sam l'aidait à se tenir debout.

- Dean, même si j'ai failli à ma mission, je dois quand même vous sauver, ton frère et toi. Je suis un ange, c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été créé. J'ai fais trop d'erreurs et je peux les réparer en te faisait redevenir un humain. J'ai le devoir de le faire.

- T'as le devoir de rien du tout, foutu emplumé ! Tu vas te tuer, arrête !

Pour clore le débat, Castiel enfonça la sixième aiguille dans le cou de Dean.

**…**

Les heures passèrent et le temps de la dernière seringue était venu. Sam voulait le stopper mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour sauver son frère. Il devait accepter le sacrifice de Castiel. Ce dernier prit le couteau de Ruby pour se tailler la paume de la main. Il se dirigea vers Dean en psalmodiant le sort en latin.

- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus… _

Dean se tortilla sur sa chaise, implorant encore une fois son ami.

- Cass, ne fait pas ça. S'il te plait. Tu vas mourir… Cass !

- _Hanc aninam redintegra…_

- CASS !

L'ange plaqua sa main sanglante sur le visage du chasseur en prononçant les derniers mots du sortilège.

- _Lustra. Lustra !_

Alors que Castiel tomba au sol, Dean sentit tous ses pouvoirs s'évaporer dans une douleur sans nom, le mal devait sortir de son corps. Sam assistait au spectacle avec impuissance.

**…**

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Sam détacha son frère et ce dernier se jeta sur Castiel étendu au sol.

- CASS !

Il secoua l'ange mais rien n'y faisait, les yeux fermés il avait l'air de dormir. Dean le prit dans ses bras et laissa échapper ses premières larmes d'humain. Sam se sentait mal.

- Dean…

- La ferme Sammy ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? Tu aurais dû chercher un moyen de lui redonner sa Grâce pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre ! Pas le laisser se sacrifier une fois de plus ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'ai le sang de Cass sur les mains… _Freakin' Angel !_

Sam laissa lui aussi couler quelques larmes. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Et il n'avait pas d'autres amis prompts à se sacrifier pour son frère. Le cadet s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé l'amour inconditionnel que portait Castiel à Dean. Mais au moins maintenant, l'aîné des Winchester comprenait à quel point il ne devait pas gâcher sa vie. Et il tenait à venger son ange. Puisqu'il avait payé ses erreurs, ce serait au tour de Métatron et de Crowley de trinquer pour la mort de son Castiel.

**THE END**

_Voilà, juste un petit OS pour patienter jusqu'à jeudi. Il y aura la suite de ma fic marrante « Professeur Dean Winchester »._


End file.
